


Break Time at the Hotel

by MeeMeeHeart777, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [19]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an one-shot of David and Alyssa during the Hellfire scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time at the Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by me and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever.

"Great. It doesn't work. What are we going to do?"

The three survivors, Alyssa, David and Yoko, are at the boiler room, examined the radio. They didn't hear nothing but static. 

"All right. How about we split up to find a way out?" David suggested. 

"That's a great idea." Yoko said. 

"Okay then. You go that way and we'll go back outside." David said. 

They agreed and Yoko climbed up the ladder, while the two go back outside. There is a door, but the zombie is blocking it. Eventually, it woke up and he fired three shots to the zombie with the Shotgun he'd found in the boiler room, killing it. Then they open the door and went to the Corridor. Alyssa went south and founded a Handgun. 

They continued running down the hall and up the stairs at the end. Then they went to the first door on the right. 

Once there, they checked out that strange window panel thingy. It's a map of Europe with some panels lit and others not. 

"Some of the panels are lit, but three are not lit..." She said. 

"I think we should light these three up to see what happens..." He said. (A/N: The panels that aren't lit up are No. 1, 4 and 3.)

They went out of the room and split each other up. Alyssa went to Room 103 and 102 and flipped the switches up. While there, she founded some Handgun Rounds, a Green Herb and some Acid Rounds (A/N: She'll won't throw that out). Meanwhile, David went to Room 202 and flipped the No.4 panel up, hearing a chime. He didn't find anything useful except a butcher knife, but he threw that out since he already have a knife. 

Then, she went back to Room 204 and checked the knight statue in the back of the room, revealing the Gold Relief Key. She then exited the room. A few minutes later, he went back to the room, only to find that she'd took the key. He went out of the room.

Alyssa had founded an another room and when she opened it, she had find out that this room is not on fire; it was clean and was luxurious. The only thing that is useful is a Grenade Launcher and a First Aid Spray. Suddenly, the door was bust open and it was David.

"Where's the key?! I couldn't find it!" He yelled.

"I already have it." She said, throwing the key to him. 

"Oh...did you find something?"

"Nope..." 

"Well, what in the hell are we going to do?" He asked. 

"Oh, I know we can do something for a while..." Alyssa replied in a seductive tone, which caught his attention. 

"W-what do you mean?" David asked, as she closed the door and locked it, making sure those creature don't get in. 

"It will be okay. There's nobody here but us..."

"Um, you okay?" David raised his eyebrow. 

"Just relax and let me take care of things..." Alyssa smirked. 

"Oh boy..." He gulped before Alyssa's lips touched his in a unexpected kiss. 

The force of the kiss forced them on the bed with Alyssa on top and a very cautious David on the bottom. David felt every ounce of his breath being taken away by Alyssa's wine-flavored lips. He obviously felt a rush of strawberry wine filling all throughout his mouth, making him partially drunk as a part of the kiss. As much as he wanted to protest out of this forced kiss, David couldn't help but enjoy it regardless. 

Due to that kiss, he could feel himself getting hard. His pants began to form a tent around his crotch. 

"Let's see what you got inside your pants..." Alyssa said to him as her hand reached the zipper and unzipped his pants, slowly revealing his 9-inch member. 

"It's hard, all right." 

"Yeah..." She said, admiring his member. Then she started licking off the head of his member. Then carefully, she slowly inserted the whole thing in her whole mouth. 

"Alyssa, I...I...Ohhhhhhhh...Holy shit..." He moaned slightly as Alyssa slowly bobbed her head up and down, sucking on his member like she was licking a coca cola-flavored lollipop.

"MMMMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMM..." Alyssa muffled, as those gulping sounds was making her swallow his shaft even deeper inside. It was leaving his member a wet-filled mess. Her sweet saliva was even wrapped up all around his incredible huge manhood.

"Mmmmm...I liked that...who knew you were so good at this...?" David said, smiling at her being impressed by that blowjob of hers. Eventually, she broke out of it. 

"Thank you. Now let me get undress..."

As fun as David found this, it was about to get even better as Alyssa exposed her bare shoulders to him, as a way to tease him. And then, she slowly stripped it off, revealing her impressive 35 C cups to him with a smirk on her face. David could feel his heart pumping like a horny werewolf in a business suit. Alyssa definitely loved the desperation that was filled around his entire face. 

Tearsing him again with her skirt, Alyssa stripped it off to find out in David's case, she wasn't wearing any underwear. A sight like this definitely made David hard to breathe. Any second longer and David would have passed out from staring at the blonde beauty for so long. 

"Like what you see?" She asked him with a smirk. 

"Oh, lord help me, I do..." David nodded. 

She walks up to him and grabbed his member. Then she was on top again and slowly inserted his shaft into her fluffy, tight pussy. She slowly moved up and down, feeling the hot sensation that was very good. 

"Oh man... it feels so warm." David chuckled with a sigh. 

"Yeah...." Alyssa said as she was rubbing her clit to add even more pleasure to herself. She lifted herself and as she went down, David thrust up with all the force he could manage. He then thrust into her slowly, matching her movements and rhythm. She loved the way his morning wood was inside of her pink flower. 

"Ohhhhhhhhh, shit...." He moaned, as he was thrusting hard as he can. Alyssa screamed in ecstasy as an orgasm came and went with another close behind. He thrust faster and harder as Alyssa whispered dirty things in his ear. 

"You want...more of me?" She said between moans. 

"I so do..." David smirked like a sly fox. 

They switched positions and he was on top and she was on the bottom. The everlasting look on his face made her smile. He spread her legs and shoving his morning wood inside her warm cavern and gently and smoothly thrust in and out of her. 

"Harder! Harder!" Alyssa yelled. 

David then begin to thrust faster and harder. She moan loudly as he kept thrusting into her. He had never fucked somebody very tight before and he was very impressive. 

Alyssa begin clenching onto his skin very tightly, anticipating what was gonna come next. With those hard vicious thrusts coming from David, it was apparent that she was gonna anticipate an explosion. She could feel it coming from his groin. 

"I'm gonna cum! Where do you want it? Inside or your mouth?" David asked her. 

"Both!" Alyssa responded. 

"Okay...." He said. With one final thrust, he came inside of her; his cum shot inside like a geyser several times. Then he pulled out, aim his morning wood at Alyssa's face, and started to stroke it extremely fast.

"Here we go!" David said as he shot his cum all over her face including her eyes, nose, cheeks and her mouth. She was relieved. His morning wood throbs and shoots more cum, covering her face and some of it landed on her breasts. 

After that, they collapsed on the bed, panting.

"Wow, that was insane..." David panted. 

"I'll say." Alyssa nodded. "That was wild."

"I don't know why, but that totally fueled me up." David smirked under his chin. 

Meanwhile, Yoko suddenly barged in on their private time out of nowhere. 

"I got the key- oh my...what did I just see?" Yoko said. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, Yoko walked in the wrong time. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
